San An
The ruins of the once fine city of San Antonio, Texas have now become over run with violent tribes, press gangs, Mexican banditos, and Imperialistic Texans. All looking for a slice of the same pie. History San Antonio was hit by at the very least three air burst warheads, turning large stretches of the Southern and Eastern sections into irradiated rubble. The fallout from these nuclear warheads promptly spread into the remaining parts of the city and turned sections of the city into hazardous wastelands for decades, with some sections still remaining irradiated to this day. However, the inhabitants of the city have survived to some degree in the forms of primitive tribes, speaking slurred mixes of Spanish and English. Among these tribals are gangs of slavers (called press gangs by locals) using slave labor to collect scrap from the destroyed towers, cars, and buildings for sale and trade. Along side these slavers are vicious gangs of raiders and of course the city's two big players; the Mexican Militia (MM) and the Lone Star Army (LSA). Both factions look to conquer the city for their own purposes and both have the means to do it, and yet are locked in a constant struggle as neither seems to be capable of getting the upper hand. Economy The economy of San An primarily revolves around the Brahmin trade that has been a staple of the city since 2100. At first, the city was dominated by wealthy Brahmin Barons, who could use their immense wealth to hire plenty of mercenaries and hired guns to run other ranchers out of business. Those they couldn't run off they simply bought out, dropping their prices down to dirt cheap levels at a rate that no small-time rancher could compete with. Inter-ranch wars and conflict were common as barons and their respective families vied for control of the areas Brahmin trade. Yet in 2130, a group of small-time ranchers, supported by several smaller Barons created the United Stockmen's Cartel of San An. The USC was an alliance of ranchers determined to return competition to the city and remove the Barons as a threat to their livelihoods. They attacked the other Barons, killing them or robbing them of their herds, and by 2155 the city was back in the hands of the small time ranchers. Their main purpose today is keeping the San An cattle market free of outside influences, namely from Falfurrias and Tamaulipas. In terms of money, Caps are the primary means of currency within San An. However, other forms of currency are .556 rounds, gold or silver pieces, along with Brahmin. Beyond these meager forms of currency, the average waster has the choice of trading scrap and other items (like Gecko skins) to get the supplies they need, and finally, the age-old practice of bartering is common among the poorer wasters. Trade within the city (that is not relating to cattle) there are several trade firms within the city, Hector's Bulk Goods, the Alamo Trading Company, Los Alamos Military Supply, along with prospective merchants from the Royal Caribbean Trading Company. Alongside these merchant firms are several groups of independent merchants along with a small number of slave drivers. These slavers come from a variety of places, some from down south in Santa Rosa, others from out East. One such notable slaver is Titus Serverus, a Legion slaver and Centurion who is leading a force of four contubernium in the ruins. Towns and Locations *Fort Crockett Factions and Organizations *Flat Foots - a group of tribals living in the Northwestern part of the city. *Mexican Militia *Lone Star Army *Santa Rosa Slavers *Caesar's Legion *The Alamo Trading Company Category:Texas Category:Places